Stickman Universe
'Stickman Universe '''is an stick figure series created by Red Tiger (known as Vince in this wiki and others). This project of his started all the way back in 2010 after being inspired by certain stick figure animators at Fluidanims and Stickpage. The series revolves around Vincent Universe, a boy who wants to be a hero to make a change in Hope City and stop the rising crime rate there. Along the way, he meets and befriends people who later join him and become the Universe Crew, eventually becoming the defender of Hope City. As the series began to progress, more of Vincent and the rest of the group's stories began to branch out and certain storylines started and diverged from the original plot but still retaining its old elements. Each Chapter solely focuses on one particular storyline with their own subplots that all eventually connect to the main plot of the whole series. The series was originally planned as a whole animated series until time constraints proved to be too difficult to catch up to and thus only most of Chapter I is animated while the rest of the series will be under a comic format. Red Tiger also plans to do a light novel version of the series that utilizes the cast's anime designs (as seen in their respective pages). Story ''Note: This section of the page will detail major plot points of the whole series only in chronological order. Chapters *Chapter I *Chapter II *Chapter III *Chapter IV *Chapter V *Chapter VI *Chapter VII *Chapter VIII Spin-off *Stories from Summer *Short Story *Gods and Goddesses Characters This list is in order of appearance Chapter I *Universe Crew **Vincent Universe **Red **Darkmon Greene **Iman James Blue **Jessie Laurens **Amy Skye **Paige Riley **Kiro **Vinnie Mercedez *Hope City **Local Criminals ***Big One ***The Danger Brothers ****Robert Danger ****Harry Danger ***Ivy Grace Juniper ****Ivory Gloom ***Soulferno Helban ***Noah Agustin Miles ****The Muldieplier **Hope City High School ***Students ****Aira Shay ****Crystal Sorana ****Escequel ****Angel ****Loren ****Hinamaya Iku ***Teachers ****Mr. Jones ****Mrs. Rodriguez ****Ms. Caya *The Armada **King Armageddon *Barley City **Richford Hall Gang ***Alfa Storm ***Yoyo ***Nhazul ***Tentionmaru ***Jomm ***Andre Thunderson ***Pix ***Terantula ***Oxob ***Fox (along with Q ) ***Quickfeet ***Jun ***Boomerang ***Chuck Sirron ***Munch ***Kick Masters **Street Kids ***Andrew Stickadius ***Pedro Fox ***Hang Phoenixeon ***Thomas Ryuile ***Marc Creed ***Brian Everson ***Khanh Calcio ***Michael Gilds ***Eric Snipes ***Josh Trigger ***Brick Stoppable ***Tucker Daggers ***Kyle Burnes ***Omar Tempest ***Luke Hawks ***James Erickson Stond **Blade Clan ***Masato Nonohara ***Yu Heki ***Sakura Youko ***Hikari Yuuki ***Taizen Sei ***Kenta Seishirou ***Blade Nonohara *Lightning Universe *Elemitraxia **Pyronexia Kingdom ***Pyra Pyronexia ***Pyro Pyronexia ***Firhea Pyronexia ***Ignitio Pyronexia ***Meteo Pyronexia ***Lavande Pyronexia ***Burna Pyronexia **Country of Flameroxia ***Flamero Flameroxius ***Amber Flaire *Dark Alliance **Dred **Frostella Iceagia **Beast **Benjamin Alexi Von Logan **Ravage **Ravenous **Kuro Yoshida **Felix Christopher **Tendrus Nightsphere **Crusher **The Destroyer **Winona Laurens Chapter II *Universe Family **John Universe **Jenny Universe **Fei Universe **Diane Universe **Andrei Universe **Jean Universe **Ailey Universe **Emilia Universe **Arcee Bell Universe *Maxima Elementary School **Abigail Flores **Celine Kyle **Prince Navajo **Benson Laguna **Raven Carters **Adrian Clark **Justin Quinn **Grachel Rivers **Rachelle Anderson **Unica Conejo **Ronnie Arroyo **Justine Nido **Maddison Young **Gennelyne Ferro **Angelo Guzman *Hope City **Local Monsters ***Ghost Librarian / Ms. Carina **Local Criminals ***Jake Masters ***Kyle Wilson **Hope City Police Department ***Jan Wudrow ***Tyrone Malabon ***Patch Dionisio ***Lola Whitaker *The Seven Deadly Sins **Sloth **Envy **Lust **Gluttony **Wrath **Greed **Pride *Ghost Hunters **Gemina Aile Hunter **Claude Volnutt Hunter **Dean Iris Hunter **Gerald Vent Hunter *World Research Organization for Robotics and Biology **Albert Mertrix *Historical Figures **Maxima Hope Nuversia **Vicente John Universe Chapter III *Elemitraxia **Kingdom of Eternafrost ***Frost Iceagia ***Estanah Iceagia ***Frostmourne Iceagia ***Icy Iceagia Chapter IV *Hope City **Universe Crew ***Stephanie Jewels **Hope City High School ***Students ****Winlove ****Adearlson ****Caprial ****Russel ****John Mark ****Cris Ann ****Andrewford ****Jason ****Princess ****Faith ****Nicole ****Luther ****Mark ****Jules ****Bliss ****Peter ****Roneil ****Ramil ****Emil ****August ****Angelica ****Hazel ***Teachers ****Mr. Rivera ****Ms. Kaitlin ****Mrs. Santos ****Mr. Harris **Local Criminals ***Cruela Fortuneseeker ***William Ramon Aristotle Neutron ****Brainwave ***Zedric Arazon ****Razor ***Max James Laksmay ****Maximus *Former Universe Crew members **Elizabeth Gale Fantasia **Rosemary Manao **Zero **Charles Truman **Hibiki Watanabe **Gregory Willowfield *New World Order **Main Headquarters ***Neo Chambel ***Maya Louise Michael ***Roseline Chambel ***Dash Rivera ***Agent Hanson ***Anderson Mills ***Mildred Sanders **Team Nemesis / Project Nemesis ***Jade Camilla ***Aero Hoverse ***Omni Blades ***Kurusu Raphael ***Umbrella ***Slice Argo ***Gale Windstrom ***Cryo Oldfeld ***Lash Whip *Slime Thing *Aivi Chapter V *Lunastone Cabin **Caithlyn Kyutsune *Apollo *Four Horsemen **Conquest **War **Death **Famine Chapter VI *Pearlshore City **Crawford Family ***Galileo Ares Crawford ***Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford ***Arelia Crawford ***Marah Emi Crawford **Pearlshore World University ***Personnel ****Professor Kenneth ****Dr. John Alfred Stevens ***Students ****Melody Ayers ****Alyssa Mertrix **Pearlshore Private Women's University ***Alanna Shinito **Bureau of Investigation ***Pierce Gunn ***Rockford Ferris *Deities **Fate Raquel **Celestia Starr **Rhea Universe **Destiny Raquel **Devilry Shinigami **Ariel Rosenfeld **Historia Saturn **Mayuri Angelica Alastor *Rapture Corporation **Michaela Oakland **Ellis Ramile Everest *New Crescent City **New Crescent City Studios ***Keira Astra Haven ***Aiden Julius Levian *Pearlshore Academy for the Gifted **Rising Knights ***Giselle Spada ***Alex Morningstar ***Felicia Jade ***Sal Richards ***Asher Winston Collins ***Alexandra Weiss Marisol ***Theodore Kaminari ***Edward Bryan Ascencio ***Lyrica Drake **Students *** Chapter VII *Former Universe Crew members **Reina Lowenthal **Kristoffer Braune Chapter VIII *N/A Stories from Summer *Luxury City **Iku Household ***Hinamaya Iku ***Marilyn Iku ***John Alfred Iku ***Elizabeth Iku ***Sinfero Angrove Iku **Luxury Summer High ***Students ****Haru Geralds ****Rika Silvers ****Lea Stewart ****Justin Pines ****Iyumi Serizawa ****Hermione Richards ****Aika Mikazuki ****Mio Akiyama ****Ritsu Tainaka ****Tsumugi Kotobuki ****Azusa Nakano ****Yui Hirasawa ***Sena Family ****Michael Sena ****Nathaniel Sena ****Natasha Sena ***Geralds Family ****Nelson Marlton Geralds ****Serena Geralds ***Stewart Family ****Mr. Stewart ****Mrs. Stewart ****Nikki Stewart ****Aaron Stewart ***Soarana Family ****Lars Alex Sorana ****Harlan Sorana ***Rika's Relatives ****Nadia Stone ***Pines Household ****Pines Family *****Rick Pines *****Molly Pines *****Penelope Pines ****Pines Household Maids / Yuuki Family *****Wilhelma Ariel Yuuki *****Aihana Shey Yuuki *****Riley Bernice Yuuki *****Yvonne Claire Yuuki *****Cerise Gabriella Yuuki ***Mikazuki Family ****Lysandra Mikazuki ****Oscar Keina ***Serizawa Clan ****Ayachen Hyaku Serizawa ****Kaen Casper Serizawa ****Tamashi Serizawa ****Kyuki Josei Serizawa ***Majestica Family ****Alice Majestica ****Ford Majestica ****Lorelei Majestica ****Renato Einraig Majestica ****Pandora Argyris ****Xandra Yen Majestica *Oceana City **Next Star Songstress Judges ***Sarasvati Quinn ***Amihan Musica ***Hilton Wallace Trivia *From when it was first started back in October 2010, the series was planned to be fully animated. However, after seeing how difficult this would be to pull off, Red Tiger decided to put the rest of the series under a comic-like format, with the majority of Chapter I only being animated instead. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stick Fighters Wiki